


Keys

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [13]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit is blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Kristin~*~

No, no, no, no, no.

Tomorrow is Friday. It’s one of those weird school holidays and I had Friday and Monday off. Tomorrow I’d fly to St. Lake City to meet Nathan, travel with him to Denver then have him all to myself until Monday. Snow, ski lodge, fire, hot chocolate, and a hot tub awaited me. All that and my boyfriend. He’s the most important part, the only part I really need.

That makes today Thursday. My alarm rings and I turn it off falling back on my pillow. Then I sneeze.

No, no, no, no, no.

I can’t be sick. I can’t. I don’t have time for this. I have things to do. I have hugs and kisses and sex to have. I can’t go into a group of singers and be sick. I can’t expose them. 

I laid in bed and threw a little fit before deciding it was just the weather or allergies. I’d take something and each a bunch of vitamins. I’d be fine. 

By the time I got home it was clear that I was not fine. My head was exploding, my face hurt, my nose was running like a sieve, and I was coughing like crazy. I gulped down a dose of Nyquil and curled up on the couch for a nap. I woke up when my text notification went off. I looked at the clock and knew it was Nathan fresh from sound check. When I sat up I felt worse than I had when I laid down. Dammit.

From Nathan: I miss you. So excited to see you tomorrow.

I pouted while I waited for him to answer. “’Ello, beautiful girlfriend who I can’t wait to kiss.”

“I can’t come.” I’m sure if my voice hadn’t been so hoarse he would have heard how absolutely gutted I was. I sneezed a few times to emphasize my point. “I’m sick.”

“Oh sweetheart, you sound horrible.”

“I feel horrible. I was fine yesterday. I woke up not feeling great and it got worse all day. I’m so pissed. I can’t give this to you guys and I wouldn’t be any fun.”

I heard the disappointment in his voice, “Maybe it’ll be gone by the morning?” I laughed and that turned to a cough. “A’right, maybe not. I hate that you feel bad and am gutted I won’t see you.”

“Me too. I was looking forward to hot cocoa by the fire.”

“We’ll come back. Do you have soup and tea and medicine?”

I nodded even though I knew he couldn’t see me, “Yes. I’m sure I could get to the grocery if needed, or call a friend.”

“Call a friend. You stay in and get better.” I could hear someone yelling for him, “Shit, I’ve got to go. I won’t call. Don’t want to wake you up. Text me. Often.”

“I will.” I sniffed, “I miss you.”

He sighed, “I miss you too, baby.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Well, this was a completely unacceptable turn of events. She sounded so horrible on the phone and I am half a continent away. I don’t quite know what to do with that. Never had a girlfriend, much less a sick one. I don’t like it. I’m worried about her. After a very distracted interview I dropped on the couch in the dressing room. 

Jay joined me and made a face, “What is wrong with you?”

“Kristin is sick and isn’t coming. She doesn’t want to risk getting us sick.”

Kevin snorted, “Sorry, she feels bad, but like her thinking.”

“I’m worried about her. I’m sure she’ll be fine, but I’m worried about her.” I got up and started for my laptop, “I’ll check on her tomorrow.” As soon as I was booted up I ordered her a dozen roses with a “Get Well” card. She’d get them tomorrow. At least she already had the day off.

The next day as soon as she texted I took a chance and Skyped her. I knew that in the mornings after a show she got online looking for pictures and videos. My risk paid off and I got to see my girl. Sort of. “Kris, you look like you feel awful.” Her nose was red, she had dark circles, and looked dreadful. “Not feeling any better?”

She shook her head, “Worse. I’ve got a fever. Barely slept at all last night.”

My chest hurt, “You need to go to the Dr.”

“I called. They said it’s some virus. Lots have it. Nothing to do, but treat the symptoms.”

“So, lay on the couch and hydrate.” She nodded her head. “I’m sorry, Kris.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about, baby boy.”

I smiled at her term of endearment, “I know, just that you’re miserable. I wish I was there to take care of you.”

She started shaking her head, “Trust me, you do not want this. You’d never make it through a gig. I’m exhausted just walking to the bathroom.”

“Please, tell me you’re kidding.”

“I wish. They said the worst is over in four or five days.” She started laughing, “You’re eyes are huge.”

I ran my fingers through my hair, “If I’m honest, I’m very worried about you.”

She smiled. There was my girl. “I’ll be fine, Nathan. Just need to sleep. A lot.”

“Text me whenever you’re awake. I don’t care the time.”

“I promise.”

After blown kisses we hung up and I paced around the room. Ridiculous. This was absolutely ridiculous. She’s a grown woman with a virus. I’m sure she’s managed being sick before. This is one of those times I feel like a shit boyfriend because I’m so far away. A shit boyfriend with a couple of days off. I looked at myself in the mirror, “Well, that’s that.”

I met up with the others at lunch. As usual I was the last to arrive. Max put down his beer, “How’s Kristin this morning?”

“Worse.” I ordered some food and handed the waitress my menu, “I’m going to go see her.”

Jay nodded, “When are you leaving?”

This was not the response I expected. I eyed him warily, “First thing in the morning.”

“Sounds good.”

I looked at them in turn. All four plus Kevin eating and paying no attention to me. Something was not right. “A’right, what’s going on? I say I’m flying to Atlanta to see my girlfriend since she can’t come here and not one of you is taking the piss? Who are you people?”

Everyone started laughing and Max flipped my ear, “We’ve been expecting this little announcement.”

Tom threw his head back cackling, “New girlfriend. She’s sick and can’t come visit. You’ve got a couple of days off. We knew you’d never last.”

Jay held out his hand and everyone put money in it, “I had tomorrow morning.”

Max glared at me, “I had right after tonight’s show.”

I shook my head, “Arrive in the middle of the night and wake her? That would be rude.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan doesn't have anything better to do

~*~Nathan~*~

I could barely see. I am not a morning person on my best day. Today is not my best day. Leaving first thing in the morning got switched to leaving so early in the morning it was really last night. Before we went on I got notice my flight was delayed where I wouldn’t get in until late afternoon. Not acceptable. So instead of going to Denver with the boys I went to the airport from the venue and left Utah at 1 am. Not quite four hours later I landed in Atlanta at 7 am. I napped on the flight, but was dragging my tired ass through the airport to the line of cabs. It wasn’t difficult to get one, but the traffic was less than stellar. My driver said we were ahead of the worst of morning rush. Still it took double time to get to Kristin’s flat. 

Excitement over took being tired.

I climbed up the stairs and leaned against the door jamb before calling her. A sleepy voice answered, “Nathan?”

She sounded pitiful and I really wanted in the door, “Did I wake you, baby?” She hummed a response and sounded like she was wiping her nose. “I’m sorry. You really should give me a key to your flat.”

“Why should I do that?”

Ha! She didn’t catch on. Fine, she’s sick, but still it’s a victory for me. “So when I show up unannounced I can just let myself in instead of calling you from the other side of the door.”

She didn’t say anything, but I heard scuffling noises from inside then the door being unlocked. The door opened a few inches and I saw her peeking out. I waved my fingers at her. She said, “You’re here” as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled her close and hugged her tight, “I missed you.” I walked her backward, kicking my bag inside with us. Seeing her felt so good, even though she felt so bad. I leaned back enough to put my hands on her face and look at her, “You’re beautiful, but you don’t look like you feel good.”

She shook her head with the most pitiful pout on her lips, “I don’t.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” I kissed her softly before hugging her close again. I patted her butt, “Jump up.” She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the couch. When I sat down she rearranged herself to be curled up on my lap sideways. I held in the laugh at her rearranging, “Better?”

“Yes.” Her face was buried against my neck.

“Good.” I kissed her forehead, “You’re warm.” Then I noticed her whole body was, “Like a heating pad all over.”

Kristin looked at me, “I’m happy to see you, but I don’t want you to get this. I feel like shit.”

“Which is why I’m here.” I kissed her again, “Too late to worry about being contagious. I’ve got Kristin cooties all over me.”

She tried to glare at me, but her red nose and dark circles didn’t look very menacing. She laid her head on my shoulder and scooted in closer, “I missed you too.”

We stayed with her cuddled up and me holding on for so long I thought she was asleep. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she made a happy noise. “You really are burning up, love. Have you taken anything?”

She sat up, “Not since about two. I tossed and turned until about five.”

I frowned, “Here or back to bed?”

“Here, I like your lap.”

“I’m sure we could figure out something in bed.” I scooted her off my lap, “Be right back.” I ducked into the bathroom before grabbing a couple of pillows off the bed. A blanket was on the chair and I took that over to the couch. In the kitchen I found cold medicine and a thermometer on the counter. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“Not hungry.”

I made a buzzer noise, “Wrong answer.” I took the thermometer over, “Toast?” She nodded. “Good girl. The thermometer beeped, “One hundred two point four?”

She shrugged, “Less than last night.”

I put bread in the toaster before reading directions and taking her medicine with a bottle of water. She was smiling at me, “What?”

“You’re cute running around getting me stuff.”

That made me laugh. I leaned down and kissed her, keeping my fingers under her chin. “I was worried about you. I know you’re a big girl and can take care of yourself, but I was worried. Plus, I didn’t have anything better to do.” I patted her head and went to get her toast.

“International pop star and nothing exciting to do?”

“Haven’t you figured out you’re the most exciting thing I’ve got going on?”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I bunched up the pillow under my arm, watching him fix me toast, “I’m not sure if I’m sad for you or happy for me.”

Nathan dropped two more pieces of bread in the toaster before bringing me mine. He pointed to himself, “Not complaining.” He handed me the plate and kissed my nose.

I sat watching him pour glasses of orange juice while waiting for his toast. He turned to the sink, washing what was there. I just watched. It had been a long time since I’d felt this bad. Still there was an unfamiliar warm and happy place inside my chest. I smiled, realizing that was where Nathan had found a place. He was that mythical nice guy. He got angry with his friends when they interfered with us, stood up to his mom when she was unsure of me, and he used his days off to come take care of me. “What time was your flight?”

“One fifteen.” He grabbed the strawberry jam and spread it on his toast.

He had to have left the venue right after they got off stage, “Have you slept?”

He came around the counter, “A few hours on the plane.” He sat in the chair next to me, putting our glasses on the table in the corner the furniture made, “Toast a’right?”

I looked down, realizing I hadn’t taken a bite, “Was busy watching you.”

He pointed a piece of toast at me, “Eat.”

It was the best toast I’d ever eaten. That warm spot in my chest got bigger. He was really starting to take up a lot of space. I liked this feeling. It makes me smile. He makes me smile. 

“You a’right? You’re staring.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“No place I’d rather be.” The sparkle in his green eyes confirmed that.

After we finished eating he cleared the plates and I went to take a quick shower. When I’m sick a shower makes me feel better. At least for a few minutes. By the time I got back into pajamas I was tired. Nathan was stretched out on the couch. He was in shorts now. I guess he changed while I was in the shower. “I’m beat.”

He started to get up, “You want to lay down?”

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, “If I lay down I start coughing. Lean against the arm of the couch.” The arms were as high as the back. He adjusted the pillow behind his back and stretched his legs out. I moved the outside one off the couch, making a space for me. He was smiling while I rearranged him. I sat between his legs, leaned back on his chest, and pulled the blanket over us. ”Comfy?”

Nathan hugged me and kissed my cheek, “Very.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan makes soup

~*~Nathan~*~

I remember turning the TV to the Food Network and laying my cheek on Kristin’s head. Next thing I knew there was a phone ringing. Not mine. I grabbed hers off the table hoping to get to it before she woke up. My plan was to silence it, but it was Lindsey, “Afternoon, Lindsey.”

“Nathan? She said she wasn’t going to Denver.”

I smiled, “She didn’t. I’m in Atlanta. She’s asleep.”

“Oh.” I thought there was more and waited. “You just jump in with both feet don’t you? I was going to see if she wanted me to come down. She’s pitiful when she’s sick. I guess my services aren’t needed.”

“I’ve got it covered, but I’ll have her call you when she wakes up.” 

“Give her a kiss for me.”

“I’ve got that covered too.” 

I hit end and put the phone on the table behind me. Easier to reach if it went off again. Lindsey was right, Kristin is pretty pitiful. I noticed that I was soaking wet where she was laying on me. Fevers as an adult absolutely suck. She looks very peaceful sleeping right now. Glad the phone didn’t wake her up and glad I visited the loo before we settled in. When I reached for my orange juice she rolled to her side and wrapped around my free arm. I went back to watching TV and tickled her back while she slept.

Kristin woke up a while later. She snuggled in closer, “Mmm, that feels amazing.”

It took me a second to notice that I was still tickling her back, “I’ve got magic fingers.”

She laughed, “I know all about your magic fingers.”

I kissed her head, “How’s my girl doing?”

“Blah.” She pushed to sit up, “Feel like a tour bus hit me.”

“Damn thing.” 

She rubbed at her eyes, “What time is it?”

I pulled my damp shirt away from my skin, “A bit after noon. Lunch? What do you want?”

“The fridge is full.”  
She started to get up and I pulled her back down, “Where do you think you’re going?” Like I was letting her forage for food. Not on my watch. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her kitchen and lounge are one big room with a breakfast bar separating, so she could see me. I looked over my shoulder, “There are many things in here to make food, but nothing that is already food.”

“I was going to make some soup.” She was laughing at me. Silently, but I could see it in her eyes.

I nodded, “A’right. I can make soup. Tell me what to do.” 

I imagine it took me much longer than it would have her, but eventually I had managed to brown chicken, cut up carrots, and get them all in a big pot with some stock. To be honest, I felt pretty proud of myself. Cooking has never been my thing. Not like I had a lot of time to try. Really this soup thing seemed like a pretty easy start. Letting shit simmer in a big pot for a long time. Low possibility of burning, once I finished the chicken browning part, and I could add salt, pepper, and whatever else Kristin told me to and taste. This had to cook for a couple of hours. She needed to eat something, so I took over a plate of cheese and crackers with a large glass of water. 

“I wish I could smell.”

I pouted and breathed in, “Doesn’t smell like much yet.”

“But it will.” She crunched on her snack, “Thank you for making me soup.” She leaned over and kissed me.

“Let’s see how it turns out before you go thanking me. Food poisoning would be bad.”

“You won’t poison me.”

“Not on purpose anyway.”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan is the sweetest thing ever. Flying here to spend the weekend and cooking for me. I really should keep him. He’s a very good one. Thoughtful, fun, cute, sexy, and he sings. What’s not to like? Now we can add that he cooks. Oh, and I forgot that he’s a very good lay. Total keeper. I wish I felt better. 

Fingers lifted my chin to meet green eyes, “What is that look about?”

I sighed, “I was thinking about you and how I wish I felt better.”

He kissed my lips, “I wish you did too.”

“You’re going to get sick if you keep kissing me.”

He shrugged, “Can’t help myself. Besides there’s no tongue. I’m safe.”

I laughed, “I’m sure that’s right.” 

He waved his hands in the hair, “Don’t worry about me.” He hugged me and I relaxed against him. “What’s next with the soup?”

“Pull the meat off the chicken thighs, throw it back in the pot. Then toss in noodles.”

“I can do that.” He handed me the remote, “Pick something.”

I think I picked a movie. Doubt I made it five minutes in. When I woke up again I was alone on the couch. I could hear the shower going and wiggled around to sitting. There was a bottle of water with a note saying “drink me” and my phone was propped up against it with another note “call Lindsey”. I hit her speed dial while unscrewing the cap. “I’m alive.”

“Yeah, I figured Nathan would let me know if you mysteriously died from a cold.”

I listened to make sure the shower was still running, “It might be that I feel like absolute hell, but I’m keeping him.”

“Are you now? And why are you whispering?”

“He might hear me and stop trying.”

“Oh hell, Kristin, are you freaking out? Stop it. He’s not going to stop trying. He’s a nice guy and he’s absolutely crazy about you. He flew across the country on his one weekend off to be with you while you’re sick. With next to no hope of sex.”

I started laughing, “No, I’m not freaking out.” Really I wasn’t. At least until I heard Nathan’s voice coming down the hall.

“What are you laughing at?”

Oh. He’s wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is wet. Is that drops of water on his chest? I’m certainly not laughing at him. Oh my. I pried my eyes off his wet chest and met his eyes, “I called Lynz, like you told me to.” The phone, I was on the phone, “I promise, all those things you said, I know. Only the last one is not out of the question. I gotta go. There’s a nearly naked Nathan standing here.”

She snorted a laugh, “That will always win.”

I hung up and put my attention back on Nathan, “Good shower?” That’s the best I had. Between fever and naked skin I was having trouble with words.

“Didn’t get a chance to shower before heading here and frankly, love, you’re like a heating pad and have been drenching me in sweat all day.” He walked behind the counter and stirred the soup, “Are you hungry? I shredded the chicken, but waited for you to wake before adding the noodles.”

I moved from the couch to kneel in the chair so I could see him better. “I am kinda hungry.”

“Do I need to turn this up? I dropped it to two after adding the chicken back.”

“Just turn it up to about six and throw the noodles in. They’ll be done in ten or so minutes.”

“Perfect.” I watched him add the noodles, throw away the bag, and come back around the counter where I could see him. “How are you feeling?”

I motioned for him to come closer. His chest had dried. My eyes drifted lower to the curls below his belly button that led beneath the towel. He looked so good. When he got close enough I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer where I could hug him and smell his clean fresh skin. “I’m very very sad.”

His hand held my head to his chest, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“You’re wandering around in nothing but a towel, looking very delicious. My head has lots and lots of ideas, but 95% of my body says forget it, Kristin.”

“And what about the other 5%?”

“Absolutely throbbing.”

He laughed and kissed my head, “I’d be more than happy to take care of that for you.”

“No, I’m sick and disgusting.” I backed away and took in the view again. “You are gorgeous.” I sighed appreciatively, “So unfair that you’re in nothing but a towel.”

“I’ll fix it.” He stepped back and dropped the towel on the floor before heading down the hall. “Better?”

I turned my head to the side to admire the perfection of his butt. Round, small, and great for holding on to. “A little. Do you think you could leave your ass hanging out?”

“No, but if you’re a good girl and eat all your soup I’ll let you touch it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word finding problems

~*~Nathan~*~

My soup was bloody brilliant. Kristin thought so as well, but since she can’t really taste anything I’m not sure that counts. I wondered if I could smuggle some back to the lads. They’d never believe I made it though. They’d think Kristin did and lied for me. Come to think of it, I wonder if she would lie for me. No idea where that one came from. After dinner I put up the soup, tidied, and empty the bin. When I came back inside Kristin wasn’t where I’d left her. Wasn’t too hard to find her. Bedroom. She was creating quite the nest with a huge stack of pillows, “What are you doing?” I chuckled at the scene.

“I can’t sleep laying down. I start coughing.”

“And the solution is building what must be a very perilous stack?”

“It’ll squish down.” She looked at me with a dirty smile, “Trust me.”

Well now, that made me tingle in all the good places. “Oh, you know I do.” I watched her finish stacking. “Where do I sleep?”

“We’re going to have to figure that out. Can you sleep sitting up?”

“I can sleep any way.” I pulled off my t-shirt and pants. “Are you sleepy?”

Kristin nodded, “Seems all I want to do is sleep. What about you?”

“Bloody exhausted.” It didn’t take long for us to figure out how to get comfortable. I laid back on the perilous stack and she curled up against me. Couldn’t have planned that better really. She wasn’t as warm as she was earlier, maybe the worst of it was over. Admittedly this wasn’t the most fun weekend we’d ever spent together, but for me it was in the top five. I smoothed her hair away so I could press my lips to her forehead. Left them there and soaked in the moment. I loved the feel of her body against mine, loved the sound of her breathing, loved the way she smiled at me. I just . . . oh.

“Nath, is everything ok?”

I wondered what I did, “Yes, why?”

“You gasped.”

I shook my head, “I missed it. I was just enjoying holding you. And shut up about being sick and smelly. I … don’t care.” Really? That’s how this works. Have the thought and then words want to come popping out. I squeezed her close and kissed her. “You don’t feel as warm.”

“I’m sure it was the soup.” Her fingers played along my side. “I’m glad you came. Can’t be much fun for you.”

“No place I’d rather be. You ate all your soup so I have you playing with my ass to look forward to.”

If she coughed overnight it must not have been much. I never woke up. When I did she was in the shower. I laid there. Still happy. Not sure if that other bit was jet lag or real.

“You’re awake.”

I focused on her. Now I understood her fascination with me in a towel last night. She’s beautiful. What is that feeling in my stomach? “You look like you feel better.”

“I don’t know that I feel better, but I’m not exhausted. That’s a start.” She sat down next to my hip and leaned in to kiss me. “What time do you have to leave?”

I wrapped my fingers around hers, “Not until the morning. No gig tonight. You’ve got me for another twenty four.”

She laid across my chest, “Yay!” I rolled to my side and buried my face in her neck. “Can I play with your butt now?”

Her hand was already there before the question was finished, “Baby, you playing with my ass is one of the things I live for.”

“Then you’re very lucky.”

“I am well aware.” I wouldn’t really call what she was doing “playing.” More like caressing. Tickled a bit. Enjoyable altogether. I heard her sigh. “What’s that about?”

She didn’t look at me, but answered, “You’re very good to me. I’m a very lucky girl too. I don’t know if I’ve told you that. If I make sure you know.” Now she looked up.

Her eyes took my breath away. I put my hand on her face, “Actually you do. In a million ways that likely only matter to me.” I kissed her. Even softer than I’d planned. “I know.” I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, “Do you?” She nodded. Good, but I don’t think that she really does as I’m only just figuring it out.

“Will you hold me? I feel better when you hold me.”

I pushed her head back to my chest, “Then I’ll never let you go.” 

“I’m such a sop when I’m sick.”

That made me laugh, “I promise to silently remember and enjoy, but not tell anyone else.”

“My friends know. They’ve learned to cope. First for you though.”

We were quiet for a few minutes before something hit me, “Are you concerned?”

“I’m needy and whiney.”

“No, love, you’re just about perfect.”

She looked up and met my eyes, “As long as you think so.” 

I don’t know how long we stayed cuddled up. Eventually we headed into the family room. I scrambled some eggs and we started a film while we ate. Once the kitchen was cleared I joined her back on the couch and pulled her into my lap, “You’ve got tomorrow off, right?”

“Yeah, I should be fine by Tuesday. I’m better. . .” her claims of feeling better were interrupted by a couching fit.

“That’s sounds much better.”

She slapped at my chest, “It’s much less often.”

“Yes, it is.” I grabbed the slappy hand and held it against my chest, “You do seem better. I’m still babying you all day.”

“Does babying mean cuddles and kisses?”

“Absolutely. As much as you feel up to.”

The day turned out to be a very relaxed one with a lot of laughter. Now I’m addicted to “Friends”. There’s ten bloody seasons of this and she made me promise to not watch without her. I would never turn down the chance to cuddle up and binge watch. I’m fantasizing long weekends in bed watching tele with take away and having sex. 

Kristin didn’t nap all day, which was good, but she fell asleep early in my arms. Keeping my promise I turned off “Friends” and put on a sports channel to catch up on the scores. I don’t remember a damn thing about the scores.

Much later Kristin shifted around, “Mmm, bed.”

I kissed her forehead, “Hold onto me.” I waited until her arms went around my neck before I stood to carry her into bed. She settled in quickly, so I did a quick pack before joining her. Soon as I hit the bed she found me, throwing an arm and a leg over me. Next thing I remember is my alarm going off. 

After silencing the alarm I gathered Kristin in my arms and pulled her in tight. I breathed her in and felt that strange feeling in my stomach again. I didn’t want to leave. The word “ever” jumped into my mind. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her face, “Baby, I’ve got to get up.”

“I know. Five more minutes.” She snuggled closer.

Shortest five minutes ever and I untwined, “Quick shower.”

“I’ll make some tea.”

I turned back at the bathroom door, “That sounds lovely.” 

I smelled cinnamon when I got out. There’s a weakness. I yelled, “I smell that!”

“You’re supposed to.” That was followed by a laugh.

I threw on clothes and the last of my things into a bag. There was a plate and a cuppa on the breakfast bar. Kristin was sitting in the next chair, “You smell wonderful.”

My eyes lit up, “You can smell.”

She leaned over and kissed my lips, “Nice that it’s you.”

“Are you going to get all mushy again?”

“Probably.”

I jumped off the stool to stand between her legs, taking her face in my hands, “There is absolutely nowhere else I would have rather been this weekend. I learned to make soup, I got addicted to “Friends”, and I had a long weekend to relax.” I kissed her, “And best of all I got to make you smile.” I kissed her again, “If you need anything I will be here.”

She nodded, “Eat up.”

“Do you keep these stashed away?” They were homemade, but like the kind you get at malls. The first time I’d come here she’d made them while I watched in fascination.

“In the freezer.”

I kept shoving forkfuls in my mouth, “Completely scrummy.”

“You can take the others back with you.”

“I’m not sure I’m willing to share.” 

When my cab arrived I gave them a wave from the door. I turned back to Kristin and she wrapped her arms around my waist, “I miss you already.”

“Me too.”

She reached into her robe and held her hand out to me. “What’s this?”

“A key, so next time you show up unannounced you won’t have to wake me up.”

I slid the key in my pocket before putting my fingers under her chin, to make sure her eyes were on me, “You are infinitely difficult to leave.” Five seconds of a very sweet kiss was all I could manage. She tasted like cinnamon and tea. I’m sure I did too. 

The driver gave a short beep of his horn and Kristin pushed me away, “You better go.”

I pressed my forehead to hers, “I know.”

She trailed her fingers through my hair, “Give the boys hugs and I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll text and if you’re awake you call back. I don’t want to wake you.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

One more kiss and I was gone.

The entire flight I played with the key to her flat. I spent a lot of time trying to remember our schedule and plan some time with her. That wasn’t working so well. Instead I went over all the time we’d been together. That feeling in my stomach was back.

Max was the only one at the hotel. I sat on the edge of his couch, “Where is everyone?”

“No idea. We’ve gotten into quite a bit of fun since being here. Ski resorts are almost as good as Vegas. How is Kristin?”

“Better. Was completely rough.” 

Max nodded and looked at my stomach, “What’s wrong with your stomach?”

I looked down to see that I was rubbing it. I was glad he was the only here. I could say this to him. “Cross between butterflies and a knot. Started the other night. I’m either getting sick or . . .” I couldn’t quite say the words.

Max laughed, “Or falling in love with your girlfriend?”

I fell back on the couch, “Yeah.”

The couch dipped beside me, “That’s what comes after attached, Nath.”

“I wouldn’t know. Never felt like this.”

“I promise it’s good once you get over the shock of it.”

“We were lying in bed and I was thinking of all the things I love about her and then I’m thinking that I just . . . her.”

Now he laughed. Not a mean laugh, but one that made me feel like he understood. He hooked me around the neck and flipped my ear, “It’s a’right to not be sure. To not have the words. They’ll come. Took me a few weeks from the time I figured out that I was falling in love with her before I was ready to tell her. Damn scary that. Wondering if she felt the same way or was going to say “thank you” and be done.” He messed up my hair, “Shouldn’t worry yourself about that.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Kristin is very guarded. Except when it comes to you. She adores you in a way that makes me very happy for you.” He kissed the side of my head, “And a bit jealous.”

After our meet and greet, while the support act was on, I texted Kristin. She called me right back. “You spend Christmas with Lindsey’s family, right?” 

“Yes.”

“We’ve got Jingle Balls back home and then Gloucester for Christmas. We’re off until the second week of January. You and I have never gone away, just us. Would you like to go away with me the week after Christmas, spend New Year’s somewhere warm?” 

“I’d love to.”

Maybe I’d be able to find the words.


End file.
